How am I Supposed to Kiss You?
by 01SonAmy01
Summary: "Maybe I should wear high heels," she said. "I could reach your lips then… I can't just wait until I reach your height." "You probably won't anyway," he joked. Sonic's sudden growth spurt has left Amy with the short straw, if she wasn't small enough already. Now she's concerned about an issue brought on by their new height difference that Sonic hasn't quite considered.


**Okay, so I know I really ought to update Me, Myself and Andy, but for some reason I just can't write anything for it at the moment. I DO have the rest planned, I think I just need a quick break from it.. But enough of that!  
I've had this idea for a while... When I was watching Sonic X I couldn't help but notice that sometimes Amy looked the same height as Sonic, and sometimes she looked shorter, and suddenly I had this idea. This is based on the idea that she IS shorter. Plus Sonic's a bit taller anyway. :)  
This is my 10th story on this site, so I'd like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who's ever read, reviewed, followed or favourited my stories. Thank you all so much. :') It means the world.  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it ^_^**

* * *

**How am I Supposed to Kiss You?**

.

_Sonic's sudden growth spurt has left Amy with the short straw, if she wasn't small enough already. Now she's concerned about an issue brought on by their new height difference that Sonic hasn't quite considered. But is there a solution?_

_._

"_Sonic… You really like her, don't you?"_

Tails's voice, hushed by shocked understanding, echoed in Sonic's mind as he ran. He felt a guilty smile creep up his lips.

_More than you'll ever know, buddy,_ he thought. Part of him scolded himself for grinning like that but he simply couldn't help it. Without fail, every single time that Amy Rose drifted through his mind, his mouth would curve upwards automatically. It was almost like a reflex. At least it didn't bother him like it used to. He used to panic at the loss of control, the fluttery feeling in his gut and the way his heart began to beat at a speed that had frightened even _him_. It had freaked him out - this feeling - and he'd done all that he could to escape it.

.

But not anymore. He was way past the denial phase. He had accepted and embraced the fact that he cared very deeply for Amy, in a way that he'd never cared about anything before. A blissful chuckle made its way out of his throat. Who was he to deny his feelings? He was crazy about her. Her lovely smile, her laugh, her self-confidence, her kindness, her unwavering determination in everything that she did - all of it made him want her that much more. And he certainly hadn't failed to notice the longing in those gorgeous emerald eyes of hers. It was clear that she cared for him just as strongly as he did for her.

.

The only person keeping the two of them apart was himself, because he'd been too shy, too stubborn and he simply hadn't recognised his feelings. Of course, now that that awkward stage was over, he could make a move, but he just hadn't figured out how to do it yet. Plus, he was comfortable being the only one who knew about his secret crush… or at least he thought he was the only one. He honestly hadn't expected Tails to catch on, which was probably why he hadn't answered the young fox's question. He knew now that when Tails had caught a hint of his feelings, blushing and edging around the question probably wasn't the best way of covering it.

.

Then again, perhaps he needed someone else to know, so that he would feel encouraged to actually _do_ something about it. The thought sent nervousness fluttering through his stomach, but he knew that showing his feelings was long overdue. If only he knew how to do it. Amy was always very friendly towards him, to say the least, but he didn't know how she'd react if he really showed her some affection. He was just so inexperienced when it came to the delicate matters of the heart. Was he supposed to make a big deal out of it, or do something small? He wasn't exactly hoping to broadcast it to the world.

.

His thoughts fizzled away and his attention was once again stolen from him as his eyes fell upon the beautiful hedgehog herself.

_Speak of the angel._

She was walking down the street on his left - heading towards her home, Sonic guessed - balancing a stack of cardboard boxes in her arms. The pile ended just below her bang quills, forcing her to peep over the top of the boxes in effort to navigate her way down the road. Sonic felt his smile grow again. He found himself running in her direction, drawn to her.

.

It was only when he'd reached her that he realised the problem, and by then it was too late. Unable to slow down in time, he crashed into her, sending her and the boxes tumbling to the ground.

_Well that was smooth_.

He skidded to a halt, almost falling over her, and felt his cheeks burn. "A-Amy!" he exclaimed, mortified. "Sorry!"

Amy pushed herself off of the ground and sat up, blinking, a scowl emerging onto her features as she assessed the damage done to her packages.

"I guess I forgot to put on the brakes," Sonic said, trying to send her a smile. He held his hand out to her, and she looked at him, suddenly registering what had happened.

.

"Oh! Sonic!" she said, her eyes widening. Her frown disappeared and she beamed, taking his hand and allowing him to help her up.

"Hi," he said nervously, as his free hand found its way into his quills. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. Her smile bent in amusement. "But I don't understand how the hero of Mobius managed to lose control of his steering. If _you_ can't even watch where you're going, we're all doomed."

Sonic laughed. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I got a little sidetracked," he said truthfully. "Here, let me get those for you." He started picking up the boxes, and Amy did the same. "Why do you have so much stuff anyway?"

.

"It's for Cream's birthday party. I found that new party store that just opened up, and everything in there was just so perfect that I…" She paused, observing the multitude of boxes. "I sort of ended up buying one of everything."

Sonic shook his head, smirking. That was Amy for you.

"What?" she demanded, as a chuckle escaped him.

"Nothing," he said, placing the final box on his stack. He glanced at Amy's own pile. It was big enough already without his added to it, and he was more than happy to have a reason to walk her home. "Hey, erm… Want me to help you take the rest of these?"

.

Amy's smile seemed to brighten. "Yeah, thanks," she said happily.

Sonic's grin stretched a little further, encouraged from the warmth of her expression. Somehow Amy managed to become even more beautiful when she smiled. It was at times such as these that he was glad he'd accepted the way he felt. He was allowing himself to relax around her, when in the past he would have been burning up. And she was making it easier for him, too. Rather than glomping him on sight or demanding a date, she'd quickly matured and was now a little more gentle and quiet with him.

.

It was difficult to say whether he was relieved to have his personal space or missed her bone-crushing hugs. What he did know was that her withdrawal from her infatuated behaviour intrigued him, and the more she held back the more he wanted to get closer to her. Of course she was the same old Amy, and she still made the occasional comment that made him blush, but her slightly calmer attitude towards him made it that much easier to loosen up with her. In fact, sometimes he'd even let himself relax to the point where he'd find the roles reversing, and he would be the one flustering her with playful comments.

.

"So, tell me," Amy said, breaking Sonic's thoughts as she peeked round her stack of boxes, "how exactly did you manage to crash into me, again?"

"Like I said, I was sidetracked," he said. A mischievous smile corrupted his lips. "And then there's the fact that it was hard to see you behind all those boxes. They practically towered above you. You're so short I'm surprised you even managed to see where you were going."

Amy gawked at him. "I'm not short!"

Sonic straightened as he walked, proudly emphasising his height. Growing up did have its advantages. He grinned down at her. "Oh no?"

"No!" she cried, trying to walk on her tiptoes in a fruitless attempt to match Sonic's height. Even on her toes, her eyes barely met his. "Just because you've had a growth spurt recently doesn't mean that everyone else is short."

.

"Not everyone," Sonic agreed. He flashed his smile at her. "Just you."

She let out an indignant gasp. He knew he was winding her up but he couldn't help it; she was just so cute when she was angry. And she couldn't ever be truly upset with him.

"I am _not _short," she insisted, closing her eyes and holding her head up high. "You're just letting your sudden growth get to you."

"Because yours is stunted?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Amy's eyes shot open, her mouth doing the same.

.

Sonic was struggling to control his grin. He felt laugher bubbling up in his throat, and he had to grit his teeth to hold it back. "Can't you hear me from down there?" he teased.

Amy's wide eyes began to narrow. "Sonic, if I didn't have these boxes you would be hammered to _death_ by now!" she fumed.

"What's that? I can't hear you! Can you climb up here and say that?"

"I'm _not _short!" she shrieked, stamping her foot in frustration.

"Calm down, Amy. I don't think your little body can take that much anger!"

"_Sonic!_"

"I wouldn't want you to explode. No one would be able to hear it!"

.

He couldn't go on any longer. He simply couldn't. Her furrowed brow, her puffed out cheeks, the way her mouth hung agape at his teasing – it was too priceless. Sonic exploded into laughter. He gripped the boxes for support as he threw his head back, shaking with each hearty chortle that passed through his lips. He tried to calm down but one look at Amy's face sent him into a fit of sniggering all over again. He forced himself to breathe out, his mouth forming a tiny circle, but his cheeks inflated as another chuckle spluttered out. Amy glared at him and turned away. His laughter slowed and softened as he regained his composure, though a huge grin remained. It disappeared, however, when he noticed the pink hedgehog was refusing to face him.

"Amy?" he said, his voice hushed.

.

He leaned closer to her and spotted a tiny smirk pulling at her lips. She turned further away, trying to hide it. Sonic smiled in relief.

"You can't stay mad at _me_," he said, prodding her with his elbow as his cheeky grin returned.

She pursed her lips. "No, I just care about you enough not to shame you in public by denting your big blue head."

"Aww, Amy, I'm honoured. Seriously though, you're not upset, are you?"

Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's just say that it's best if you stay on my good side," she said.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I know you're not short, really."

"No, but you are taller than me," she said, as the corners of her smile turned downwards. "And that causes some problems."

.

She sounded genuinely troubled as she eyed the height difference between them, sighing lightly.

"Like what?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Well, for one…" Amy's eyes flitted away from him. "How am I supposed to kiss you?"

Sonic swallowed. Heat flared up in his cheeks. Yes, she was definitely the same old Amy. "Uh…" Something within him challenged himself to wink and say, 'I'm sure we can figure something out', but of course, he wouldn't dare. "I-I don't think you need to worry about that just yet," he said nervously.

"'_Yet?'_" Amy questioned, beaming. "So when _should_ I worry, Mr. Hedgehog?" she giggled, leaning closer to him and fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.

"Why worry at all? It only makes you age faster!" he quipped, avoiding the question. "Man, these boxes are heavy!"

.

Compared to kind of weight Sonic that to deal with when fighting Eggman's robots on a daily basis, the boxes could have been filled with feathers, but he was happy to say anything to distract from the touchy topic of romance. While he'd promised himself that he'd do something about his feelings, he wasn't quite ready to discuss it. Amy frowned slightly, obviously aware that he was dodging the subject, but she soon shook it off. They walked quietly for a while, Sonic inwardly cursing himself for being a coward and Amy absently staring into the distance.

"Maybe I should wear high heels," she said thoughtfully, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"I could reach your lips then."

.

"You're _still_ thinking about that?" he asked, hoping to divert his embarrassment. Even so, he knew that part of him was amused and quite pleased that she was.

"Well, if I have to have some idea of what to do, don't I?" she said, as if it was obvious. "I can't just wait until I reach your height."

"You probably won't, anyway," he joked. A piercing glare quickly silenced him.

"I suppose if we were sitting down the height difference wouldn't be as big," she said. "Your height is mostly in your legs."

.

Sonic said nothing this time. Maybe if he kept quiet she'd get bored and talk about something else. He smiled wryly to himself. As if. He couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed at himself for giving up a perfectly good opportunity. She'd laid the groundwork by bringing up the subject; all that he had to do was forget his fears and make a move before he'd have a chance to think twice about it. He could have just told her, couldn't he? Though, he wasn't sure exactly what he could've said. Long, wordy confessions weren't his style. He needed something snappy but powerful, something that would do the talking without words.

.

He pondered carefully for a moment, tuned halfway into his thoughts and halfway into Amy's pensive solutions. And then, suddenly, he knew. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

"I mean, it's not like I carry a stack of books around with me," she was saying, oblivious to the fact that Sonic had zoned out.

"That would be weird," Sonic commented, a secretive smile teasing his lips.

"A bench is too high," she continued, acknowledging some of the wooden seating that lined the path. "I don't want to be _taller_ than you."

"You definitely don't need to worry about _that_."

"Maybe if we were on some kind of slope…"

.

Sonic chuckled. He glanced upwards and noticed her house only metres away from them. He hadn't realised that they were so close.

_Time flies when you're having fun, huh?_

He was almost disappointed that they'd reached the end of the line so quickly, though it meant that it was time to try out his idea. A devilish smile captured his lips at the thought.

"Thanks for helping me carry the boxes, Sonic," Amy said with a smile as they reached her doorstep. She set the boxes down, and Sonic did the same.

"Hey, no problem," Sonic said, winking.

.

She unlocked her door, jolting him into the realisation that this was it. No turning back. Amy quickly shoved the boxes into her house and turned back to him, brushing her quills out of her face and smiling timidly. Sonic loved it when she was in her typical, bubbly mood but there was something so cute about her when she was shy. Plus, it only encouraged his confidence.

"So, I'll see you at the party?" she said.

"Yep. See ya there."

.

There was a brief moment of silence as they stood smiling at each other.

Sonic didn't even pause to take a deep breath and calm himself. He wouldn't let himself back out. "Oh, and by the way…" He stepped towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and gently lifted her.

Her eyes widened as he placed her onto his feet, so that her boots rested firmly on his sneakers. His eyes met hers, now nearly on the same level, and a tiny gasp escaped her lips as she realised where this was headed. Without another second's pause, Sonic did what he'd been meaning to do for a long time. He titled his head down to hers and captured her lips with his own.

.

Amy froze, terrified that if she moved Sonic would disappear and she'd wake up in her bed and discover that it was all a dream. But it wasn't. It couldn't be. She could feel the warmth from his arms as he held her firmly, supporting her as she suddenly melted into his embrace. She closed her eyes as her arms found their way around his neck. Her mind was racing at lightning speed; a flurry of fragmented thoughts, and yet the only thing that she could properly take in was that Sonic the Hedgehog was kissing her.

.

And then, as quickly as it had begun, his lips parted from hers as he pulled away softly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open again, and she stared dazedly at him. A flirtatious grin rested on his handsome features. He set her down carefully and steadied her, noting her dreamy expression.

"Does that answer your question?" he purred. He winked at her, and then he was gone in a gust of wind and a flash of blue.

Amy leaned against the wall of her house, stupefied, as her mind attempted to catch up with her body. She lightly touched her lips in wonder, gazing at the blue streak that was fading into the horizon. The realisation suddenly struck her, and a giddy smile stretched across her lips. "Yes," she whispered.

* * *

**:D So I really hope you liked that. It was fun writing from Sonic's point of view where he'd already accepted that he likes Amy ^_^  
Anyway, thanks for reading. And bear with me for Me, Myself and Andy ^^" I'm going to be away for a week so I won't update for a while, but hopefully this has satisfied your hungry eyes enough until I get back. :)  
Thanks again for reading! Your feedback is greatly appreciated. ^_^**


End file.
